starwars_arfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Kashyyyk
The Battle of Kashyyyk (19 BBY) was a battle of the Clone Wars fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The clone troopers and native Wookiees, led by master Yoda, were victorious against the separatists, although the liberating clone troopers quickly became the imperial occupiers after Chancellor Palpatine ordered the execution of Order 66, the extermination of the Jedi. Master Luminara Unduli was killed and Yoda barely escaped, but many Wookiees were massacred by their former allies as the planet became a part of the Galactic Empire. Background The Confederacy of Independent Systems began a blockade of the planet of Kashyyyk in 19 BBY following the Battle of Coruscant, hoping to deprive the Galactic Republic of their allies, the Wookiees. Master Yoda volunteered to go to Kashyyyk with an army of clone troopers to assist the Wookiees, as he had good relations with them. Master Luminara Unduli also headed to Kashyyyk to assist him, and the clone armies prepared defensive positions in front of a seawall that protected the Wookiee stronghold. Before the clones would fight the droids on the planet, they decided to break through the separatist blockade above the planet. General Grievous was initially the commander, sending the droids to attack the planet before he headed to Utapau with the Separatist Council. The Wookiees were a tough species that were allegedly able to tear a droid apart with their bare hands, and they brought spears, bowcasters, and grenade launchers to the battle to assist the Republic. The clones brought IFT-X armored tanks to assist their infantry, who settled in front of the walls set up on the beachhead; the separatists were based on the other side of the bay, where they had their command post and a legion of snail droids. The clones also had some cannons on the spires of Kashyyyk, while the Wookiees could fly catamarans in the sky to attack the droid vehicles below as well as their starships. Battle Space battle The 501st Legion was dispatched to relieve the siege of the planet, but they had to break through the separatist blockade if they wanted to land on the planet. They first had to destroy the separatist Banking Clan comms ships that accompanied the leading Trade Federation cruiser, and Republic V-wings pounded them with proton torpedoes. The Separatist frigate defenses were destroyed, allowing for the Republic to then assault the main ship. ARC-170 starfighters took out the autoturrets that protected the hangar bay shield, and the clone marines then landed in the hangar. They destroyed the internal systems of the command ship before returning to the Republic cruiser's hangar, completing their mission. With the droid fleet defeated, the clones resolved to get to the planet and liberate Kashyyyk. Land battle The 501st Legion proceeded to land on the planet and link up with Master Yoda and the Wookiees as they prepared to face the droid assault on the seawall, and their first objective was to defend the beachhead from the separatist assault. They stayed at the beach and held off attacks by spider droids, Snail droids, and battle droids, but they suffered heavy losses as infinite amounts of droids converged on their positions. The Wookiees provided assistance to the clones in defending the beach, but the clones were eventually given orders to withdraw to the seawall. The Republic withdrew to defend the main reactor at the Wookiee village behind the seawall, and they were ordered to defend it at all costs. Their main worry was the seawall being breached and the droids bringing in their tanks to assault the reactor, so they held the droids off at the entrances. Whenever the seawall was breached, engineers would repair the winch to bring the gate back up, occasionally trapping Snail droids inside of the perimeter so that they could easily be destroyed by ARC Troopers. Yoda himself took part in the battle, and when the seawall was successfully defended, the Republic prepared for a counterattack. on Kashyyyk]]Utilizing their IFT-X combat vehicles, the clone troopers counterattacked against the separatists on the beach and turned several of them to scrap metal. Yoda led the counterattack, and the clones were successful in recapturing the command post at the beach from the separatists. With this maneuver, the droids were forced back, and the 501st scored another victory against the droids. Order 66 As the separatist units were forced back, Yoda observed the battle from one of the platforms above the beach along with commanders Gree and Faie. Gree received a hologram message from Chancellor Palpatine to execute Order 66, the betrayal of the Jedi by their own clone units. Yoda sensed the deaths of several other Jedi, so he cut both of the clone troopers' heads off in one stroke as he wheeled around before they could kill him. He proceeded to leave in an escape pod as the Republic - which was now moving towards becoming the Galactic Empire - killed several of their former Wookiee allies and took over the planet. Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Battles